


Le son des clochettes

by Kiara_JustTwoWriting



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Chaos, Endgame, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Infinity Gems, Loki is fragile, Loki is powerful, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Powerful!Loki, Pseudo-Incest, Sad, War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiara_JustTwoWriting/pseuds/Kiara_JustTwoWriting
Summary: Un jour de tempête, Loki se présente à la Tour Stark, brisé. Thor le prend immédiatement sous son aile, réagissant à son instinct de grand-frère, avec la tendresse qu’il lui portait durant leur enfance.Thanos est à leur porte, il fait trembler Loki et rugir Thor, mais le Dieu du Chaos ne laissera jamais le Titan Fou faire du mal à ses enfants ou à Thor. Quoi qu’il lui en coute.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Le son des clochettes

**Author's Note:**

> Contexte : L’histoire se déroule après les évènements de 2012. Je ne suis pas la chronologie Marvel : Frigga est morte mais Odin est toujours en vie et Roi d’Asgard. Pour la deuxième partie, je me suis inspirée de la Bataille contre Thanos dans Endgame, mais il n’y a pas de boucle temporelle. Loki est la mère de Sleipnir, Fenrir, Jormungand et Hel.  
> Niveau couple, on est sur du Thor/Loki mais uniquement sur quelques lignes.

**Le son des clochettes**

**PARTIE 1**

Il pleut dehors, si fort que le ciel est noir et bloque le moindre rayon de soleil. La pluie s’abat impitoyablement sur les vitres de la Tour Stark, qui tremblent presque. C’est d’avantage un temps de film apocalyptique que romantique.

Les Avengers sont tous rassemblés là, parce que Stark l’a voulu et ce que Stark désir il l’obtient (en réalité, il ne voulait juste pas être seul et Pepper, sa douce Pepper, était loin). Alors les voilà, chacun portant un habit confortable même Bruce, emmitouflés dans des plaids, des popcorns à leurs pieds, face à l’immense écran plat qui diffuse le dernier Star Wars.

Il pleut si fort dehors et personne n’aurait envie de sortir le bout de son nez, même si c’était une question de vie ou de mort.

Mais soudain, l’alarme d’intrusion s’allume, les faisant tous sursauter. En moins de temps qu’il ne faut pour le dire, Natasha à son arme en main et Tony accepte les morceaux de son armure.

« Monsieur. » dit JARVIS d’une voix calme, ce qui rassure un chouia le milliardaire, « vous avez un invité sur le balcon. »

Captain et les autres sont debout, ils fixent l’extérieur avec stupeur et tension, parce que c’est impossible que quelqu’un ait pu affronter les vents violents pour voler jusqu’ici. Il aurait fallu se téléporter.

C’est Thor qui le voit en premier. Ses yeux s’écarquillent et il se précipite vers la baie vitrée qui s’ouvre devant lui avant qu’il ne la fracasse (merci JARVIS). Le vent et la pluie hurlent maintenant à l’intérieur et trempent le sol jusqu’à ce qui était leur nid il y a peu.

Des éclairs parsèment maintenant le ciel et illuminent le temps d’un instant une silhouette fine et élancée. Natasha est la seconde et, son arme toujours pointée vers l’intrus, vigilante et hostile, elle se glisse jusqu’au dos de Thor, prête à tirer au moindre tressaillement. C’est le fait qu’elle reste silencieuse qui les interpelle : Natasha est du genre à poser des questions et à s’attendre à des réponses rapides et sincères.

De nouveau, un éclair et cette fois-ci ils le voient tous.

C’est Loki qui se tient devant eux mais il n’a plus ni masque de glace, ni mensonges dans les ombres de son visage. Il était défait, pathétique. Son regard n’est plus froid et hautain, il est chargée de peine et de douleur. Thor s’avance d’un pas et il tressaille, il se courbe en avant, bien loin de son port droit et princier.

Ce n’est plus l’homme qui a attaqué la Terre mais l’enfant qui courrait dans les couloirs du palais de ses parents et se glissait dans les bras de son frère après un cauchemars.

Les Avengers sursautent tous et même Black Widow laisse passer une expression de surprise. Tony ouvre la bouche, prêt à lancer une blague pourrie ou une remarque sarcastique et Steve bande les muscles, (Loki les regarde sans les voir, ses yeux sont tantôt vides, tantôt chargés de douleur. Il est au bord du balcon et le moindre coup de vent plus violent que les précédant le fera tomber.) mais Thor s’avance sans plus d’hésitation et prend son frère dans ses bras.

Et Loki fond, il se casse et se brise, il entoure le cou du Dieu du Tonnerre et se serre contre lui de toutes ses forces. Thor passe son bras derrière ses genoux et le soulève avec une aisance qui trahit une habitude - habitude prise durant leur enfance, quand Loki se blessait au cours d’un entraînement. (C’était la seule consolation du plus jeune face à leurs regards déçus de sa faiblesse.)

Loki est faible. Il tremble et pleure presque et les Avengers ne savent pas comment réagir car ils sont habitués au Dieu joueur et moqueur, qui se moque de faire du mal et au contraire, s’en complait.

Ce n'est plus ce Dieu qui préférait envoyer ses clones plutôt que d’affronter ses adversaires lui-même car il s’ennuie rapidement et se considère comme trop supérieur. 

Ce Loki là est un enfant, à peine un adolescent, qui tremble et frissonne. Il se coule contre Thor, se gorge de sa chaleur et de sa présence rassurante. C’est son grand-frère, son chevalier, son protecteur. Peu importe ses erreurs et ses crimes, Thor le serre contre lui et caresse ses côtés de son pouce, doux et tendre.

Le voir ici à la Tour Stark, lui qui clame avec hargne sa colère et sa haine envers Thor, est aussi aberrant que de la neige en plein été.

Natasha pointe toujours son arme sur le nouveau venu, mais son canon est trop bas pour toucher le cœur. Tony ne bouge plus, son armure presque déplacée à cet instant. Même Clint les regarde avec confusion, inquiet au plus profond de lui-même s’il ne l’avouera jamais. (Loki avait été attentif à lui et aux autres quand il les contrôlait, il apaisait leurs cauchemars et soignaient leurs esprits. Il laissait toujours sa magie former de jolies boules de lumière qui flottaient dans la chambre pour chasser les monstres du passé.) Bruce est le plus calme, Hulk ne ressent pas le danger alors il continue de dormir. Steve dévoile sans honte toutes ses émotions, son inquiétude et sa curiosité et si on lui en avait laissé le temps, il aurait apporté une tisane au Dieu en le couvrant de son plaid.

Aucun d’eux ne peut dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Thor porte Loki contre sa poitrine, ce dernier cherchant visiblement à se cacher dans son cou et se fondre en lui, traverse le salon en grands enjambées et se plante devant l’ascenseur qui le mènera à l’étage que Tony lui a attribué. 

« Thor... » dit Natasha avec sa voix habituelle, sa voix d’araignée mortelle, mais à cet instant elle paraît menaçante.

Le fils d’Odin ne se fatigue pas de mot, il se contente de planter son regard noir (ils n’ont jamais vu Thor ainsi, protecteur et dangereux) dans les yeux de chaque Avengers. Il les défit de s’opposer, de jeter Loki (si fragile) hors de la Tour, d’oser se plaindre. Personne ne dit rien parce que Thor, même s’ils ne le considèrent pas vraiment comme ça au fond eux, est un Prince et un Dieu et pas seulement l’homme enfantin qui s’émerveille d’un rien et se nourrit aux poptart comme si c’était des légumes. Thor est le Dieu du Tonnerre, ce tonnerre qui gronde et éclate dehors.

Dans ses bras Loki fait un son, un mélange de gémissement de douleur et supplication alors son grand-frère couvre sa peau de petits éclairs, sous les yeux stupéfiaient de ses camarades qui ne l’ont jamais vu faire. Les éclairs ne sont pas violents, ils sont doux et joueurs. Quand ils arrivent à la peau du Jotun, ils se glissent sur elle comme pour l’enlacer. Le Dieu des Mensonges se détend, apaisé par la magie familière de son frère.

JARVIS est intelligent ; il ouvre les portes avant que Thor ou Tony puissent lui demander. Il conduit les deux Asgardiens ou presque jusqu’à leur étage sans un son.

La chambre de Thor est grande, comme toutes les pièces de la Tour Stark, Avengers maintenant. Il l’a décoré avec des rideaux Asgardiens, lourds et de ce rouge unique dont est fait sa cape, mais le reste est uniquement Midgardien. Néanmoins, il a retranscrit l’atmosphère de sa chambre princière, du grand lit couvert de coussins aux bibliothèques remplies de livres qu’il ne lit jamais. (Les livres sont les trésors de Loki. Thor n’a pas appris à lire parce qu’un Prince le devait, mais parce que son frère adorait qu’il lui lise des histoires.) Il veut déposer Loki sur le lit, mais ses vêtements sont glacés et mouillés, ils goutent lentement sur le tapis. L’obscurité causée par les rideaux tirés accueille le soupire de Thor, Loki reste silencieux et tremble dans son cou.

Il est conduit à la salle de bain ; JARVIS fait déjà couler de l’eau chaude dans la grande baignoire creusée alors Thor a juste à déposer Loki sur le sol pour l’aider à se déshabiller. Ce dernier tressaille et résiste une seconde, désespérée à l’idée de quitter la chaleur, mais il finit par abdiquer et pose les pieds sur le carrelage chauffé, la tête baissée.

Le fait que Loki n’esquisse pas un geste pour se déshabiller convînt Thor qu’il ne s’agit pas d’un simple cauchemar, mais plutôt quelque chose comme une réminiscence du contrôle de Thanos.

Thor décide de l’appeler doucement, de le remmener sur Midgard. Il fait attention à garder une voix douce pour ne pas le brusquer.

« Loki ? »

Son frère ferme les yeux, il se laisse tomber en avant jusqu’à ce que son front percute son torse. Le blond entreprend donc de lui enlever ses vêtements, et dévoile peu à peu sa peau pale. Les bras de Loki sont marqués de cicatrices, il les a faits avec sa Magie durant les temps sombres de son adolescence et elles ne partent plus. Les Midgardiens appelaient ça la scarification, Loki préférait « c’est la seule preuve que j’ai réussi à vaincre le Chaos, mon frère. »

L’eau est chaude autour d’eux. Elle apaise les courbatures et soulage les nerfs. Loki se détend, mais reste collé à Thor qui le surveille du coin de l’œil.

Ce n’est qu’après quelques minutes que le brun parle enfin. 

« Je suis désolé. » Sa voix est un murmure, à peine audible au-dessus de la mousse. C’est un souffle, le battement d’aile d’un oiseau. Il connait cette voix, c’est la voix qu’il prend quand il n’arrive pas à se sortir du Chaos et que crier lui a blessé la gorge au point d’en saigner. C’est la voix de Loki quand il dit à Thor que ce n’est pas grave, alors que c’est faux et que les mots de son frère l’ont blessé plus profondément qu’une épée. C’est la voix qu’il a quand il est si fragile que Frigga le regarde comme s’il allait tomber en poussière d’un instant à l’autre. C’est la voix qu’il a quand il essaye de lui parler mais qu’il sait pertinemment que l’Héritier n’écoute pas un mot qui sort de ses lèvres. C’est sa voix quand il remercie Thor au matin de lui avoir ouvert son lit et couvert de ses draps, de ses bras, après un cauchemar.

Le Dieu du Tonnerre se contente de l’embrasser sur la tempe. Il oublie ses erreurs et ses mensonges, ses tours et ses farces, il oublie ses crimes et ses trahisons. Loki est le Chaos et Thor celui qui le déchaine. Loki est son petit-frère, qu’ils soient liés par le sang ou non. Il avait failli à son rôle de grand-frère tellement de fois et pourtant Loki revenait toujours vers lui, le cherchait toujours quand il était tourmenté, se glissait toujours contre lui quand son esprit ou son cœur était blessé. Loki protégeait ses arrières même s’il riait aux blagues sur sa faiblesse, il le sauvait alors même qu’il repoussait ses conseils et ses avertissements.

Loki soupire sous ses lèvres. Autrefois, il y a bien longtemps, il lui a offert son premier baiser parce qu’il ne voulait pas que la femme qu’il allait devoir épouser sous les ordres d’Odin ne l’obtienne, et parfois, le fantôme de ses lèvres vint chatouiller Thor durant la nuit.

« Que s’est-il passé ? » demande-t-il parce qu’il a besoin de savoir. Quelque chose avait réussi à troubler si profondément son frère, lui qui était si dur et fier depuis si longtemps, retranché derrière une carapace qui ne laissait passer aucune faiblesse.

« J’ai rêvé que Thanos s’en prenait à ma famille. »

Son cœur s’arrête. Il sait que sa famille ne se réfère pas à Odin et que Frigga, bien qu’elle soit toujours sa mère dans son cœur, ne peut plus être blessée là où elle se trouve. Sa famille ne peut se référer qu’à une chose : ses enfants. (Thor s’oubliait. Il oubliait toujours à quel point son petit-frère l’aimait. Loki avait beau clamer sa haine, ce n’était qu’un mensonge de plus.) C’est toujours à propos de ses enfants. C’est un sujet tabou mais son univers tourne autour d’eux. Ils sont la seule chose qui le pousseraient à tout abandonner, y compris Thor. Ses neveux, qu’il ne sait pas aimer correctement. La principale cause de la distance entre eux deux.

Thor aurait dû se souvenir de chaque date, de chaque anniversaire, de chaque séparation. Mais c’est un idiot, un idiot qui ne connait pas son frère au final, un idiot égoïste. Qui oublie l’existence des petits de son frère parce que c’est plus facile comme ça.

Ils sont ce qu’il a de plus précieux.

Et Thor les _jalouse_. (S’il ne faisait pas attention, il enfermerait Loki dans sa chambre et ne le laisserait sortir sous aucun prétexte. Il le cacherait au monde et aux Neufs Royaumes, aux Galaxies et à chaque être vivant. Loki n’avait besoin de personne d’autre que lui.)

Il s’en veut, parce qu’il ne peut rien faire et qu’aucun de ses mots ne pourra apaiser l’inquiétude d’une mère. Ses enfants sont loin de lui depuis si longtemps, (s’il comptait bien, cela faisait 730 ans depuis Sleipnir et 390 ans depuis Hel) et pourtant il pensait encore à eux en se levant le matin, en se couchant le soir et à chaque seconde de son temps libre. Thor est jaloux parce que l’Illusionniste ne pense pas à lui autant, parce qu’il n’invente pas des berceuses pour lui le soir, parce qu’il ne se plonge pas durant des jours dans le sommeil pour rêver de la vie qu’il aurait eu s’il vivait avec lui.

« Je ne le laisserais jamais leur faire du mal. Je le détruirais avant. » grogne Thor.

Il a trop blessé et laissé être blessé Loki. Thanos ne lui arrachera pas le cœur, il le promet. Quitte à l’emporter avec lui à Helheim. Son frère acquiesce lentement mais ne le regarde pas. Quand il tourne enfin ses yeux verts sur lui, trop de sentiments s’y bousculent pour que le fils d’Odin parvienne à tous les saisir. Son regard se voile un peu, comme si ses pensées et ses tourments s’entassaient à l’arrière de ses yeux. Mais le Jotun finit par lui sourire doucement, presque timidement. Sa peau est chaude contre la sienne, d’autant plus que l’eau refroidit progressivement. (Il voudrait l’embrasser encore une fois pour découvrir si son gout avait changé.)

Ils sortent finalement après un instant de calme et Loki s’emmitoufle dans un pull à Thor. Il ferme les yeux et inspire son odeur, qui colore ses joues de rose. Ils rejoignent le salon, où sont toujours installés les Avengers. JARVIS a dû les prévenir de leur arrivée car ils sont tous debout face à l’ascenseur, à l’affut.

Le Dieu de la Magie va mieux, cela se voit à son regard. Cependant, il leur adresse à peine un regard et ne leur offre pas un mot. Il se contente de se tourner vers Thor et de l’embrasser sur la joue. Quand il s’écarte, son souffle brule son oreille.

« Je ne le laisserais pas te faire du mal, _mon frère_. »

Thor cherche à le retenir parce que ça sonne comme un adieu, comme une dernière promesse et une lettre de mort. Loki s’évapore avant que sa main ne puisse l’atteindre, emportant avec lui sa chaleur et son sourire. « _Mon frère_ » est plus un poème à son âme-sœur qu’un terme familial, il laisse Thor le cœur battant.

Il a l’impression qu’il ne le reverra jamais. 

**PARTIE 2**

C’est l’Apocalypse.

Thanos déchaine son armée sur Midgard qui tente tant bien que mal de se défendre. Les autres Royaumes détournent les yeux. Docteur Strange produit le maximum de portail pour ramener le maximum de monde mais ça ne suffit pas. Les Chitauris sont pratiquement insensibles à la douleur, ce qui les rend effroyablement résistants et pratiquement invincibles.

Par chance, Captain Marvel est terriblement puissante. Les Avengers ont augmenté en nombre, ils sont maintenant d’avantage une grande famille qu’un groupe de cabossé qui partageant une Tour et tapant sur quelques méchants ensembles.

L’absence de Natasha pèse. Steve est plus violent qu’à l’accoutumée, moins sensible. Il se venge. Thor rappelle à tous la mort de Loki avec son apparence. Même son armure semble porter le deuil car elle n’est pas aussi resplendissante qu’à l’accoutumée. Sa cape rouge est une rivière de sang.

C’est sans fin. Les Héros et l’Armée ont beau en tuer, deux autres arrivent. Ils s’épuisent plus vite qu’ils n’arrivent à vaincre leurs ennemis. Thanos rit de l’autre côté de la mer d’arme. Spider-Man fait la connaissance des femmes les plus puissantes de la bataille, elles le protègent autant qu’elles gardent le Gant de l’Infini loin du Titan.

Le garçon est trop jeune, Shuri aussi. Pourquoi des enfants sont-ils sur le champ de bataille ? Mais ils sont aussi dangereux que les autres, ils tuent comme les autres et se couvrent de sang (les cauchemars seront affreux, affreux, affreux).

C’est une danse, une danse sombre et macabre, sanguine et cruelle. Et ils perdent.

Mais soudain, alors que le ciel était couvert et menaçant (il ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer le soleil car cela aurait été déplacé dans un tel lieu, à un tel instant) le voilà qu’un s’ouvre et déverse sa lumière sur l’herbe rouge. Ils ont tous deux secondes de désorientation, le soleil brûlant leurs yeux et dévoilant les corps. C’est dur et douloureux mais la lumière est impitoyable.

Puis, à contre-jour dans le ciel, une forme étrange, équestre. Elle a trop de patte, Tony en compte huit avec stupéfaction. L’apparition court sur les nuages (en réalité, Sleipnir courrait sur les branches d’Yggdrasil, mais rare étaient ceux qui pouvaient les percevoir.) et hennit un cri de guerre qui déchire quelque chose.

Il y a un hurlement, qui ne vient ni d’un camp ni de l’autre, un hurlement qui fait trembler la terre et glace le cœur. Le genre de cri que pousse les loups quand ils se mettent en chasse, la promesse que courir est vain. Thor s’éclaire, ce qui est dérangeant avec le sang et les coupures sur son visage.

Voilà que siffle un serpent, un sifflement beaucoup trop puissant pour ne pas être divin. C’est le sifflement d’un être qui déchirera le monde. Nebula connaît les histoires des Dieux Asgardiens et elle recule d’un pas.

Maintenant la terre se fissure et Peter ne peut s’empêcher de penser aux films de zombies. Il n’a pas tort car quelques secondes plus tard ceux qui étaient tombés permis les Héros se relèvent, abasourdis. Le Roi du Wakanda regarde avec stupéfaction la lance qui lui transperce le poumon se désintégrer et les tissus se refermer. Le cœur des morts se remettent à battre alors qu’un rire cristallin remplit le désordre.

Et enfin, à l’oreille de Thor, le vent murmure quelques mots.

« Je te l’ai dit mon frère, je ne le laisserais pas te faire de mal. »

Et c’est le Chaos qui se déchaîne.

Thanos est furieux et il relance son armée. Nebula se glisse dans les ombres, connaissant déjà la fin de l’histoire. Les Avengers se remettent à se battre, le cœur étrangement rempli d’espoir. A leurs côtés, il y a un Loup de la taille d’une maison, un serpent plus long qu’un TGV et un cheval majestueux avec huit jambes. Ça griffe, ça mord, ça étouffe, ça piétine, ça écrase et ils _gagnent_. C’est le Chaos qui prend part dans la bataille, qui s’abat sans pitié avec son désir de sang, son désir de vengeance et l’intention inébranlable de détruire son ennemi. Les Chitauris ne font pas le poids. Les enfants de Thanos ne font pas le poids.

Rien, en ce monde et dans les autres, ne peut arrêter le Chaos. Le seul qui le pourrait est la Mère des Monstres qui se déchaînent, celui qui est le Chaos, mais cette personne rit. Elle rit et son rire écarte les nuages, il fige les Chitauris de peur, il redonne de la force à ses alliés. Loki rit avec les rayons du soleil.

Thor parvient à le trouver au milieu de tout ça. Le Jotun fait si peu de geste, se contente d’esquiver les armes et les griffes, que son frère craint qu’il ne s’agisse d’une autre illusion.

Et pourtant. Le Dieu est réel ; il recouvre Thor de ses bras et de son corps. Loki est mort mais il est dur et chaud contre lui. Il ne comprend pas. Thanos se vantait de lui avoir brisé la nuque alors qu’il l’attaquait seulement armer un poignard empoisonné, sur son propre vaisseau.

« Tu m’as manqué. » avoue l’arrivant, dévoilant son cœur comme il ne l’avait pas fait depuis des siècles.

Les hurlements sont terrifiants mais Thor ne les entend pas. Il n’entend que les battements de cœur qui tapent de l’autre côté de sa poitrine. Il ne parvient pas à exprimer son désarroi et sa surprise, la multitude de « comment ?» et de réponses possibles qui naissent dans son esprit, mais son frère peut lire en lui sans peine.

Loki rit encore. Quand il se détache, ses yeux ont la couleur de sa Magie et ils sont remplis de puissance. Il est plus puissant que jamais, gorgé et nourrit par le Chaos.

« Voyons, tu ne pensais pas vraiment qu’il m’avait tué non ? Tu devrais être habitué depuis tout ce temps ! » se moque-t-il doucement, un rire dans son regard. Le Loki espiègle est de retour.

Docteur Strange retient son souffle. Il a vu toutes les possibilités, il a vécu tous les futurs possibles et toutes les fins à cette bataille. (Le premier mensonge l’avait poussé à donner sa pierre à Thanos, le second aurait incité Iron Man à se sacrifier. Il avait une dette envers Loki, car le futur sans Iron Man était sombre et triste.) Mais cette fin-là, il ne l’avait même pas espérée. Elle avait été arrachée aux Nornes par le désir de Loki. S’il l’avait rencontré en personne, s’il avait été présent ce jour d’orage, alors peut-être aurait-il pensé autrement mais actuellement, ignorant, il considérait cela comme un miracle.

Clint regarde les Monstres et se souvient des histoires de Loki à propos de ses enfants, de ses rêves murmurés, des chansons inventées à la lumière d’une boule de magie. Il ne trouve aucune ressemblance entre ce qu’il voit et les êtres que lui a décrit leur mère mais leur présence seule témoigne de l’amour qu’ils lui portent, car ils n’ont cure des Neufs Royaumes. Il grimace de jalousie car Loki a retrouvé sa famille et lui a perdu sa meilleure amie (Quelque part sur une planète oubliée, Hel rencontre une espionne aux cheveux de la couleur du feu et lui fait une proposition. C’est l’amie de son Oncle et tout ira bien à présent, alors elle peut bien lui préparer une surprise.) C’est injuste et pourtant il se sent bien, perché tout en haut de la tête de Jormungand, si haut que seule sa vision poussée lui permet de toucher ses cibles avec précision et ce malgré la vitesse, et qu’aucun tir ne peut l’atteindre.

Fenrir ne laisse aucun repos. Il est né de la colère et la déchaine impitoyablement. En fait, il s’amuse presque avec Hulk. (Le Docteur Banner a rapidement compris que laisser le contrôle à son côté violent et sans culpabilité était plus raisonnable.) Ils se jettent des proies avant de les broyer. Aucune arme ne les ralentit ou ne les blesse. Ils sont invincibles.

Valkyrie sur son Pégase et Sleipnir son côte à côte, ils piétinent ceux qu’ils ciblent et détruisent les vaisseaux qui survolent la bataille. Parfois la Guêpe, Captain Marvel, Wanda ou le Faucon passent danser avec eux. Ils sont à l’image de la foudre qui s’abat.

Le Titan fou essaye d’utiliser le Gant mais il semble qu’il n’a pas réellement compris comment il fonctionne parce que les Pierres d’Infinité sont nées et puisent leur pouvoir dans le Chaos. Iron Man, Captain America et les autres font de leur mieux pour les empêcher de claquer des doigts. Captain Marvel est monstrueuse, elle le frappe et le fracasse presque mais il se relève. Quand le playboy vole les Pierres, Thor lui hurle de ne pas les utiliser, il est déjà en l’air avec Mjöllnir pour l’arrêter.

Mais il arrive trop tard.

Iron Man claque des doigts.

De l’énergie, de l’énergie pure capable d’annihiler la moitié de Midgard, de l’énergie capable de transpercer l’espace et temps, d’arracher l’âme et manipuler l’esprit, de manipuler la réalité et de détruire sans limite, s’échappe et jette tout le monde à terre.

Ça fait mal, c’est brulant, ça blesse l’esprit. Qu’ils soient humains ou non, mortels ou non, tous s’écroulent.

Sauf Loki.

C’est plus fort que ses limites, ça déchire ses protections et brule son sang. Thor voudrait le supplier, l’implorer de ne pas faire de bêtise mais il n’y a plus d’air dans ses poumons et ses muscles sont paralysés.

L’énergie des Gemmes est dans l’air, dans chaque molécule qui compose le monde et leurs corps.

Loki est le Dieu du Chaos et l’unique raison pour laquelle les Nornes avaient accepté de tisser cette toile et de faire naitre Thanos. Loki et ses enfants causeront le Ragnarök, qui détruira tout ce qui existe pour tout recommencer. C’est son Destin de récupérer toutes l’énergie pour ensuite faire exploser l’Univers.

Mais les Nornes ont oublié que si Loki récupérait tout ce pouvoir, alors il serait assez puissant pour se défaire de son Destin.

Loki intègre toute l’énergie. Mais son corps n’est pas capable de supporter une telle force et une telle pression. A chaque vague d’énergie qui se fracasse sur lui, ses muscles brulent, ses os se brisent, ses cellules meurent. C’est horrible.

(« _The moon is gently rising, the twinkling stars surprisingly, well and clear to see_

_The trees all back and silent, as moonlight keeps on shining, the feel of peace and harmony_

_The pale and distant moonlight, to see it through the dark night, seems wonderful to me_

_To view the suns reflection in glorious perfection, now lay your head and go to sleep_ » chantait sa mère le soir. Ça ne l’étonne pas de se souvenir de ce genre de chose maintenant ; Frigga était la seule qui était capable de l’apaiser.)

Il pleure autant qu’il riait, ses enfants geignent, Thor hurle alors même que cela devrait lui être impossible.

(Elle est morte)

Sa peau commence à cloquer, des cancers se développent plus vite qu’il ne peut les soigner avec sa Magie, son sang s’écoule des orifices de son visage.

(Il va mourir)

Mourir ne fait pas aussi mal d’habitude. Même Thanos ne lui avait pas donné envie de supplier que _tout s’arrête._

(Ses enfants sont libres)

Il regarde Thor parce que la dernière fois qu’ils se sont vu il aurait aimé que son frère l’embrasse mais il lui avait fait ses adieux à la place. Aujourd’hui est la finalisation d’un plan préparé longtemps en avance, qui débute le jour où Thanos tue Thor en claquant des doigts. Loki avait été tellement _brisé_ qu’il avait avalé l’énergie des Pierre, détruisant l’espace-temps en remontant suffisamment dans le temps pour pouvoir changer le futur. Il avait atterri un jour d’orage, au bord de la folie. 

Cette ligne temporelle est une danse, et Loki est le chorégraphe. Mais l’acte final arrive à sa fin et le rideau est prêt à tomber. Il est l’heure de saluer le public. C’est une diva, il doit faire une sortie avec des feux d’artifices.

« Je veux une statue à mon effigie dans chaque pays. » ordonne-t-il avec présomption. 

Il lui suffit de le désirer pour annihiler le corps et _l’âme_ de Thanos.

Il lui suffit de se désirer pour que son armée rejoigne Helheim.

Il lui suffit de le désirer pour s’assurer que ses enfants ne pourront jamais être de nouveau emprisonnés par la Magie d’Odin.

Il lui suffit de le désirer pour embrasser Thor une dernière fois.

Il lui suffit de le penser pour disparaitre de Midgard, des Neufs Royaumes et de l’Univers.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
